In the movie business, there is a format called media mix whereby a digitized movie work and a game application are sold in one package. The game application uses characters from the game as characters, and if the game is executed with part of the digitized movie, the synergy effect of playback of the movie playback and execution of the game contributes to increasing the popularity of the movie.
However, while varying in extent between applications, bugs are existent in applications to some degree. Because such bugs are latent in applications, apparatus blackouts may be brushed off as being “par for the course” in the world of computer software, but such blackouts become an issue of quality in the field of consumer devices. Due to such possible ramifications for quality, manufacturers often experience cold feet when it comes to realizing playback apparatuses that execute applications and digital stream playback simultaneously. (Note that “blackout” refers to the software of the apparatus freezing, thus causing darkness on the screen.)